So much more than worlds apart
by miss10thDoctor
Summary: Rated T for violence i mean come on this is Doctor who! Rose is trapped in the parallel world and its driving The Doctor mad, until he gets a message from the TARDIS saying 'you can save the bad wolf' hope you like
1. slipped

i think you need a doctor.

Chapter 1: I just slipped into my fathers arms

Rose p.o.v

The voied was strong stronger than I could handle, pulling me away, away form the Doctor and away from the only person I had ever really loved. Then there was the daleks speeding pass me into the voied, into the place the doctor called hell.

"Doctor!" I screamed. I wouldn't be able to hold on to the lever much longer.

"Rose, Rose hold on!" I could tell he was shouting yet I could hardly hear him, not because it was noisy but because I could feel it the time vortex, it was so strange yet so normal to me. The bad wolf that was it.

"I love you, find me!" I screamed then I just slipped, into my fathers arms, but I screamed one last thing.

"The bad wolf!"

Part 2: is it goodbye forever or just and few thousand years

Rose p.o.v

2 years after the battle

For the past two years I've been stuck on this parallel world, but not a day that goes by that I don't miss him, I felt like I'm going mad, I mean I'm living a normal life and it just doesn't fit me. My life just keeps getting worse, mum had the baby so I had to move out. I live each day alone, not that I want to be with anyone, well I want to be with the doctor saving the world, seeing thing others don't get to see. I miss the all nighters we would have after an adventure, the doctor telling stories of other worlds, me listening while trying not to fall asleep. I miss running, running from whatever was chasing us, but the thing I miss most is the doctor with his stupid make up words and fussing, I miss him always finding a way to fix anything. Right now I'm sitting on the beach the last place I saw him all of a sudden I hear it again, the doctor calling my name I look up and see the face that haunts my mind since we were separated.

"Doctor!"

Authors note:

Hey thank you for reading this I hope it was good the next chapter will be up by tomorrow, please review no hate though but I would love some help like if I've made a mistake, I know its short but it's only the start the next will be much longer.

I don't own doctor who


	2. Donna

Chapter 2: you know it's only the entire voied keeping us apart

Doctor p.o.v

2 weeks after the battle

"Tell me about her, the girl you were travelling with before." I looked over and saw Donna looking at the photo I had of Rose, my Rose, we took that photo a week after Christmas last year.

"Um, her name was, her name is Rose, oh I miss her, we well we travelled for two years, we went everywhere but always ran into trouble, always got split up, but she found her way back to me every time, she never left me no matter how bad things got no matter how close she came to death she never left me, absorbed the time vortex just to get back to me, almost killed her," by this point I was struggling not to cry, " she risked every thing for me, but I pushed her, I didn't want her to give up her life, but she always came back." Donna was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"What happened to her?" oh that was something I don't what to remember but, Donna should know I mean I've told her this much.

"The battle I told you about, well Jackie Rose's mum went to a parallel world, Rose was refusing stubborn that girl was, so I sent her but she came back, she said she wouldn't leave me, left her family for me, but she slipped almost fell into the voied, told me she loved me, her dad caught her she went to the other world, I fond a gap though, I had to say bye, the gap came though to a beach." I couldn't stand it my Rose gone lost forever.

"Tell me doctor when she left did she hit you a good slap, because you deserve one?" what the hell is she going on about, well I should probably ask her.

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"Well from what you're telling me about this Rose, she's always finding her way to you no matter what, and well your weren't making it easy for her, I mean doctor she gave up her family to stay with you, risked her life a few time I dare say, but she keeps coming back did you even tell her how much you love her?" Rose my Rose did she know I love her, how much I'm breaking without her?

"No not exactly, I mean before I thought she knew it but I tried to tell her," I was breaking down the thought of Rose, oh Rose, my Rose

"I was to slow, to slow." I whispered the last part. And then for the first time in well my life a tear threatened to fall.

"Doctor don't you get it yet, it's your turn to bring her back to you, she can't do it herself." Donna was right all this time I was sure she would come back, it's my turn to prove I need her, love her and will find her, no matter what.

"Donna are you ready to meet Rose Tyler?"

Authors note:

I know short again but I just wanted to write this part before you get a really big part for Rose hope you like

p.s. DON'T BLINK!


	3. help

Hey guys I have a little case of writers block, I just don't know what to do with chapter 3, I know what I want the doctor to be doing, but I don't know what to do with Rose and I want to write more of her before getting to the Doctor so some reviews would really help also I will be starting another fanfiction following sort of the same path but not really, so check that out soon. Please help.

Miss10thDoctor


End file.
